


Training

by ChelseaEllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: I started writing this ages ago around about s2 ep 6, its just Kara and Mon-El's relationship as it developsThey are not very friendly and chapter 1 shes had a bad day and starts to train with him to stop the stress





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before they kissed and is very AU given i started writing this before we knew he was the prince, before they kissed or were friends
> 
> I hope you like this
> 
> *******

It had been a long week, very quiet on the Alien/DEO front, so Kara had spent most of her time at CatCo, her new boss was far from understanding and every suggestion she made was thrown back at her. He had given her a horrible project that she did her best with, but her heart wasn’t in it, so she had it returned covered in red pen and harsh comments.

James had been distant, whispering in corners with Winn, and she couldn’t work out why Winn was there, he worked at the DEO these days, but those 2 were up to something, and it was clear they didn’t want her knowing about it. When she tried to invite him out for a coffee he wasn’t interested, smiled and make a polite excuse about having a meeting to attend.

So she spent her days with the Assistants, she had been very close to them, today was day they went out at lunch shopping for an new outfit for Eve Teschmacher, she was giggly and girly and very excited about her hot date, it was date number 3, everyone knew, what that meant! Kara didn’t want to admit she wasn’t sure, but when they went to an underwear shop she got the idea. “So what’s his name?” Kara asked, feeling a bit out of the Loop. Then wished she never asked when it became clear Eve was talking about Mike, and that was most of the lunch time and every other break discussion, how jealous the other girls were of Eve and how hot Mike was.

So Kara left work, wound up and needing to vent. Alex was away with work, and she wasn’t sure what to say to her mum, so went home, and dressed in dark jog bottoms, and a dark vest top and hoddie, tied her hair into a bun and put a hat on. If she couldn’t vent she would work out a bit at the DEO but didn’t want to deal with being Supergirl for a bit, wanted to just be Kara. It was unlikely anyone would notice or pay much attention to her, the exercise rooms were available out of hours for all staff, different rooms for each type of exercise, and a special room for those with powers, extra high and all the equipment was extra strong.

She swiped her card on the door and it opened, she shut it behind her, and threw her bag hat and hoodie to a corner, putting her earphones in her ears she moved to the punch bags, bending to pick up the wraps and gloves to protect her hands. Suddenly she noticed someone near, and span to hit them. Mon-El ducked meaning she never made contact with anything, she nearly fell with shock.

“Mon-El!” she exclaimed, “What are you doing here?”

“Training” he replied proudly, his grey eyes gleaming, his dark hair slightly damp with sweat, he took a step back “You want me to go?”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say, she did come to exercise alone, but would it be wise to tell the Daxamite to go away if he was putting effort into training?

“We could train together” he suggested, “You look a bit wound up, take it out on me and tell me what’s wrong” his smile made it hard to say no, then she remembered Eve

“Don’t you have a big hot date? 3rd date wink wink” she mocked. He looked baffled by her use of Earth slang, “are you not seeing Eve tonight, I hear you are a couple now” he carried on looking confused

“Eve? From your office? No I haven’t seen her in a few weeks, why would you think that?”

“She said she was seeing you today” Kara wasn’t sure if he was being truthful or not

“I haven’t seen her since we danced at that party, and you made me realise I was not being fair to her” he looked at her earnestly, “I decided I should get settled here before dating your friends”

“Ok” she nodded “lets train”

“And you can tell me what has upset you!” as he ducked a punch, and returned one. Although he struck her, she looked delighted

“You’ve been training”

“Only a little” He winked, she smiled at him, as he slammed her into a wall. Plaster showered down in the pair like confetti, and they both smiled at each other like toddlers caught sneaking chocolate “Maybe we try hand-to-hand stuff as I’m not sure this room can take many more hits like that”

Kara nodded, punching him would help with her stress she was sure, they both put their wraps and boxing gloves on, Mon-El watching her as she put her Ipod away, looking puzzled at it. “It plays music”

“Can we listen to it while we train?”

“Sure, there’s a dock somewhere around” she smiled and pressed play on a generic mix album, knowing he wouldn’t really have picked a musical taste yet

“SOOOO!” He quizzed, “what upset you today?” He took a stance in the middle of the room, raising his arms to a guard position. She started to deny that anything bothered her and thought why not.

“I was given a terrible story to try to tell, and just couldn’t find an angle that worked, and it came back to me too many times” she grunted swinging at him, smiling he ducked and her punch missed him

“So, we all have bad days, or projects we struggle with, pull yourself together and do better, you know  you can, Kara Zor-El you can do anything, you do every day, tackle it the same way Supergirl would”, while listening she forgot about fighting and his right fist made contact with her jaw. She glared at him, and decided to fight fire with fire, and catch him off guard

“Im also fed up with being told constantly how handsome you are, every girl in the office is jealous of Eve” he grinned at this news, so she decided to change tact, “But you are not all that, average at best, those poor girls don’t get out much” she teased smiling

“Eve says we are involved?” he asked looking confused, Kara took this moment to plant a right hook on his jaw, “OWW, Not fair” he chucked

“Fairs, fair” she replied and went in for a second punch, he bobbed and returned a punch to her as she moved back

They carried on fighting and teasing each other. Kara felt pleased that she had decided to work her stress out. Finally both starting to show they were feeling a bit tired started making mistakes and Kara lost her footing and landed on her back.

Quickly Mon-El was there pulling off his gloves and offering her a hand up, she smirked at him and kicked out at his back foot, causing him to fall, nearly landing on her, he landed in a heap next to her.

“You need to fix your foot work!” She instructed before both started to laugh. He looked at the clock on the wall, he stood up swiftly

“Oh, Im sorry I have to go”

“Hot date?” She asked but the jokey tone was gone , which shocked her. He looked slightly taken aback

“If I tell you, don’t laugh” there was a seriousness in his voice she rarely heard, so she nodded. “Evening classes, Im learning something called Psychology, I thought I should get some new knowledge, so I can see where I fit in”

Kara grinned and  bolted up, flinging her arms around him, and pulling him in  to a close hug, “Im not going to laugh, I’m proud” she nearly whispered into his ear. She pulled back slightly so she was still hugging him, but looking into his eyes, pretty grey eyes.

He was shocked when she hugged him, and now they were looking at each other not sure what to do, he knew making any move could ruin their fragile friendship, so he smiled slightly, and suddenly she moved in to kiss him, softly to start with, she tasted of coffee, which he assumed she drank a lot during the day, then it got more frantic, she was running her fingers though his hair, he was undoing the tight bun her hair was tied into. Her hands were everywhere feeling how toned he was, not that it was a shock to her.

Suddenly he pulled away, and looked at her smiling sadly, she looked at him, “What’s wrong Mon-El?”

He sighed, “Oh Kara I like you, really I do, but you are full of anger and tension and adrenaline, you will regret this later today, when you remember what I am, a Daxamite, and I can’t lose our friendship, you are the only person on this planet who knows what Im going though”

He walked out of the room leaving Kara standing around watching him leave, feeling confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m English so I don’t know the Adult learning system in America so based it around English Adult Education
> 
> I also wrote it before Costa started being annoying and messing Chelsea around
> 
> This is set before Alex has come out to Kara. 
> 
> Please let me know if you are enjoying this  
> *******

Mon-El dashed out of the room, half scared he would lose his nerve and turn round, sweep her into his arms, but that was wrong for her, and their fragile friendship, he was in such a hurry he nearly ran straight into Alex.

“Sorry, “ he mumbled eyes down not wanting to make eye contact or stop for conversation, Alex, Kara’s elder sister was not a big fan of the young Daxamite, and he knew that, she would be less than pleased to know there was anything between them.

Alex barely noticed him, her head full of her problems, and the troublesome boy was not much of a concern to her.

He rushed to the shower, cleaned up, dressed in some faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and grey hoodie, put some product in his hair and grabbed his bag to go to his class, grabbing the glasses Kara had given him from the bottom of his locker.

He rather liked being Mike at his college classes. It took him away from the reality of his life, a refugee on an alien planet, alone, homeless, sleeping in a locker room of the DEO, no privacy, no freedom, considered a danger because of his powers, and totally alone, with no one who understood Daxam to talk to about how he felt. In fact the only people he was friendly with pushed him to arm’s length because they were Kara’s friends firstly and worried about him causing her problems. Female company was easy to obtain, it appeared he was attractive to the women of this planet, but none wanted a long term commitment. To be honest he didn’t either, just someone to talk about everything with could help. There lay the irony, he thought, studying Psychology, would help talk about these concerns, but he couldn’t tell any of them he was an Alien, no, he was Mike, new in town, looking for a career change.

He grabbed a banana, strange fruit, odd taste, and texture, he liked it, as a snack and left for his course. He couldn’t be bothered with the stairs or bumping into Winn, who he knew had a crush on Kara, so jumped out of a window, landing with ease on the ground.  He ran his fingers through his short dark hair to neaten it, he started walking.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara watched Mon-El walk out of the room, and caught her breath, fighting the urges of zooming to block his exit she decided not to. Deep down she knew he was right, they were in a very strange place, and maybe just the need to have someone who understood the loss of their home as well, so finally and totally lost, the total destruction had bonded them too closely, too quickly.

She decided to work out a few more minutes, enough time for him to go to the break room, or his locker room so she wouldn’t bump into him. She decided to lift some weights for a bit, and put some Nsync on to exercise.

After 10 minutes she gave up, she couldn’t get the taste of Mon-El out of her mind, how he felt, the softness of his hair. It annoyed her. “Kara, Kara, Kara, pull yourself together she shouted” shockingly she said it out loud and glanced around to check she was alone, “Right” she said to herself, “Home, Pizza and a nice romantic comedy, and something to take your mind off him”

“Who is he?” demanded Alex from behind her

Kara froze, really not sure what to say

“Work!” she finally exclaimed, “Rough week, need to destress”

“Are you sure?” teased her sister, “that doesn’t look like work stress” she pointed to the plaster on the wall from where she and Mon-El had been slamming each other into the wall

“That’s fine, I was training with Mon-El earlier” and she flushed slightly at the mention of his name, if Alex picked up on her cheeks reddening she was kind enough not to say anything. Alex nodded and Kara grabbed her bag and rushed out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Class was interesting, Mon-El was enjoying studying. He was tempted to suggest to Kara that he went to college or university full time, so he could learn. Some of the other students had been talking about different options and before he realised he had signed up for a History course under an accelerated learning program. This was appealing, he realised he could learn more about Earth, his new home, and not knowing much would not be a problem as the others were learning as well.

The other students were interesting all different ages with different back grounds, all kind and friendly. A few of them had gone for a meal after, well they said a meal, it was bar food and watching the end of an English Premier League Football match. Mon-El was really enjoying it, one of the guys, Steve seemed to know a lot.

“So, there are 11 on each side and the aim is to get the ball into the net?” Mon-El asked

“Yes and stop the other team from scoring more than you,” Smiled Steve, clearly pleased at having male company to share this information with. Steve was late 40s, starting to lose his hair, and slightly overweight, but very kind, he was from London England and had married an American woman 10 years ago.

“And the Blue team is called Chelsea?” Mon-El questioned, Steven Nodded, “The Red Team is called Arsenal?”

“Yes and Im a Chelsea fan, and we really don’t like Arsenal” he shared his wisdom freely

“So Mike do you have a young lady?” Martha a lady in her late 50s asked, she was very maternal towards the members of the class often bringing cookies and cakes in for the group.

“Nnno, I I I don’t know!” he stammered

Cindy a 23 year old looked up from her phone at this comment and looked at him, “What do you mean!” she exclaimed, and Martha chuckled.

“I really don’t know,” He realised he was going very red, “My friend kissed me earlier” and there he shocked himself telling strangers about him and Kara, “I like her, she’s lovely, but I don’t think she really wants to be with me in that way, she’s helping me settle over here, and I don’t want to ruin that”

“Don’t ruin your friendship!” exclaimed Cindy, “I can be your girlfriend”. Mon-El smiled at her, but Martha saved him from having to say something

“Cindy dear, I think it’s wise that you do not distract this young man from his studies, poor lad joined us late he has a lot to catch up on, and he wouldn’t be able to focus if dating you as studying as well”  Martha winked at Mon-El Cindy nodded, Martha then turned to Mon-El “Mike, you need to decide is she more important to you as a friend or something more, you are young and attractive, you will have no problem with female attention, but friendship, that’s harder to replace” He smiled and nodded, what he and Kara had as friends could not be replaced.

“Yes!!” Screamed Steve jumping up from his chair, “Costa you beauty”  Mon-El glanced at the screen to see someone called Diego Costa had scored a goal, he badly wanted to asked where the dragons were, but decided that was a question for the DEO not normal people, “What a header” gushed Steve.

Suddenly Mon-El’s phone buzzed

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara dried her eyes as the credits rolled, she had eaten pizza, ice cream and watched Pride and Prejudice, and cried at the ending and didn’t feel much better about Mon-El. It had made her think of him more, as Mr Darcy and Lizzy falling for each other even though they came from such different worlds and their misunderstandings had caused problems they had fallen for each other.

So she did something she thought may be pretty silly in the long run

She texted Mon-El

“Hi we need a chat, come to mine after college? X”

She considered the use of a kiss for a while and then decided she should, once she pressed send she regretted it

 

* * *

 

 

20 minutes later there was a knock on the door

Kara felt her stomach tighten, she was nervous, this wasn’t good, she shouldn’t be nervous, he was just a boy, she had liked boys before, thinking about it she had now kissed 3 of the 4 guys she worked closest with. Straightening her dress she got up and answered the door. She had changed outfits 3 times trying to look casual. She settled on a soft pink knee length skater dress.

“Hi” smiled Mon-El looking dashing as normal thought Kara

“Hi” she replied feeling flustered, they both stood there, he found her funny when she was bashful, she looked pretty this evening, the soft pink dress and her hair curled slightly.

“Should I come in? or Not?” he asked

“Oh, yes yes yes come in, “ she grabbed his hand pulling him into her flat. She quickly let go of his hand when she realised. “Do you want a drink?”

“No Im good thank you” he replied, looking confused, “You look nice, have you been doing anything nice this evening?”

“No, Just picked up a dress, couldn’t see you in my PJs” she replied

“I wouldn’t mind” he smiled, then back tracked “Not in that way, just you don’t need to dress up for me” he said, “Never feel you need to make an effort”, he moved to sit on the sofa next to her, where she was gesturing to, he felt very nervy, which was an odd feeling for him as he was super confident with women

“So I’ve been thinking about us,” she started, biting her bottom lip

“Me too” he nodded

“And?” she asked her blue eyes looking questioningly at him

“Its safer if we are just friends for a while” he said there was a lot of sorrow in his voice. “I need your friendship so much, you are so important to me, and I cant risk messing that up, and we both know I will disappoint you very quickly, so don’t want to risk it”

Tears started to well in her eyes as she sadly nodded, it made sense

He noticed the tears and pulled her in for a hug, wrapping his strong arms around her, she breathed in his scent and felt secure. “I really do care for you,” He signed, “I just cant hurt you,” he moved back slightly to look at her, tears were falling from her eyes and he moved to rub them away. Suddenly they were kissing, neither knew who started it, but they were. Kara giggled slightly, he pulled away to ask her about it, and she pulled him back into the kiss, tasking him, exploring his mouth, as her hands ran through his hair.

Suddenly they both froze as there was a knock on the door, neither moved, and again there was a knock

“Kara” are you decent, I’m letting myself in!” Called Alex from the hallway

The 2 aliens smirked at each other, they really didn’t want to be caught out by Alex, Kara pointed towards her bedroom, he shook his head and grabbed his bag, “Talk tomorrow” he whispered, kissing her gently, before jumping off the balcony just in time to miss Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a few chapters at once cos I know you will hate me for chapter 3 lol

Kara pulled a blanket quickly over herself and lay on the sofa hoping to look like she was asleep when Alex came in.

“Hey Kara,” she breezily greeted her sister, “are you busy?”

Kara pretended to be sleepy, by rubbing her eyes and looking sleepily at Alex. “Sorry drifted off watching a film, what’s up?”

“You left your Ipod in the work out room,” she threw the small purple metal rectangle at her sister

“Thanks, I would have grabbed it tomorrow” Kara replied slightly annoyed that her sister had come round and interrupted her and Mon-El’s 2nd kiss. She smiled to herself at that thought, 2nd kiss that’s 2 more than she expected when fighting with the difficult Daxamite, or trying to get him to do anything the way she wanted him to do things or be what she wanted him to be. Deep down she was glad he did things his way, she liked the fun side of him, the side that allowed her to do things she normally would not do, get drunk, dance and laugh.

Alex went to the fridge and grabbed a drink, and went to sit next to Kara

“Can we talk?” there was a soft nervousness to her voice

“Sure, what’s wrong?” asked Kara looking concerned at her sister

“Where do I start?” questioned Alex, looking at her hands and rubbing them uncertainly

Kara’s phone suddenly loudly beeped, making both jump, she grabbed it and looked at the message hiding the screen from Alex

_Hope I didn’t get you in trouble with big sis, still not sure this is a good plan, but we should talk tomorrow. XX M_

Kara smiled as she read it, Alex watched her with interest

“Who is that?” she asked in her DEO voice

“Just a cute guy I met at the shops earlier” lied Kara, “He gave me his number, I thoughts why not”

Alex smiled and looked relieved “Thank goodness,” she signed, I thought you were interested in Mon-El, and so glad you are not”

Kara was really shocked, “What’s wrong with Mon-El?”

“Where do I start?” questioned Alex, “Frat-boy, lazy, hooking up with most of the women in the city, come on even YOU don’t like him” she glanced at Kara who looked unsure, “Please tell me you don’t? I mean you two seem to flirt, and he’s good looking if you like that type of pretty boy band guy, but you fight more and he always annoys you….”

“No I don’t like him” Smiled Kara, “never even considered him as anything other than a friend,” she lied

“So what’s this guy like?”

“Mark, 27, school teacher” she started to describe her perfect man, “Anyway what were you about to say?”

Alex opened her mouth, then both their phones beeped

DEO flashed up demanding they returned right away

Kara sighed, and picked up her bag, Alex chuckled, looks like we never get to talk.

They walked towards the door, and the Alex pointed out the open window, “Makes sense” Kara grabbed her sister and flew to the DEO, landing on the balcony Kara realised she was still in her pink dress not Supergirl costume, “I should get changed!“ stated Kara

“No time” demanded Hank, so they followed him to the briefing room, he turned to Alex “Get Mon-El” she nodded

“Mon-El?” questioned Kara

“His general knowledge is often of help” Hank replied

“I’ll get him” Kara said somewhat more harshly that she expected to, Alex smirked a little but let her sister go

 

* * *

 

 

Mon-El was lying on the camp bed he slept on, watching YouTube, Kara entered the room and he casually looked up

“There are a lot of videos of cats on this planet, do you worship them?” he asked “I mean we had animals on Daxam, but didn’t dedicate our time to recording them and sharing them with others, there are videos of them on skateboards, and in boats ….”

Kara chuckled “No on Daxam you were too busy partying” she spoke the words before she realised what she had said, then looked horrified at herself

Mon-El took her slur on his planet in good grace, “Not always, sometimes we dance”

“Sorry” her voice cracked “I'm so sorry, I cant insult your planet every time something happens” she walked over to the bed, and he sat up, she took his hand in hers, “I don’t mean to judge you for where you are from”

“Yet you do, “ he said sadly, “I know I will mess up, break your heart, break your trust, not be what you want, I can never be that perfect, even if I wasn’t from Daxam this is who I am, I make mistakes” He turned to look at her, his grey eyes watering, “Sorry Kara,” He lent over and kissed her softly, she tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away, stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a heart broken Kara sat on his bed

* * *

 

The moment he left the room he ran into Winn

“Did Kara find you?” Mon-El shock his head, “Hank needs you to join us for a briefing” continued Winn, Mon-El nodded and followed him

 

* * *

 

Kara cleaned her face then went to the briefing thinking she would just say she didn’t find Mon-El


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a very brief chapter, I have an idea I want to get to, but really thought I need a good Mon-El break down about what’s going on in his life before getting him back with Kara. 
> 
> ******

The Briefing had started, the 2 Aliens sat as far from each other and tried to avoid eye contact. Luckily no one really noticed, J’onn was very concerned there had been a few whispers of a new uprising and he wanted to have things in place to block them off. Mon-El was asked for some back ground information, and was creeped out a little by Winn looking at him with his normal Alien loving gaze, whenever anyone showed new powers or Alien knowledge. Alex laughed at Winn.

Kara had been deep in her own thoughts when she realised that J’Onn was talking to her, Alex had kicked her and she looked around, “So Kara and Mon-El will go at first light, Alex have your team prepped, Winn set up a program and connect the detection to Alex’s portable”

“I cant” protested Kara, not sure what she was signed up for, but being with Mon-El wasn’t good

He scoffed, and shock his head still smarting from earlier when he had realised that she would drop her Xenophobic attitude about his home world and upbringing, everyone in the room looked at him.

“Do you have something to say?” Demanded Alex

“Oh no,” He smiled, “I’m a simple Daxamite, I cant possible be of use, could I Kara?” his tone was accusing and hurt, he stood up and left the room

Alex rushed after him “Mon-El” she shouted, angry at him, she wasn’t sure why but she would defend her sister no matter what.

He stopped and turned to look at her, his face stoney cold but his eyes full of sadness

“What Alex? Are you going to tell me what a waste of space I am as well? Im sick to death of being told what I should do and what is expected of me, you, you, you have no idea how hard this is for me. Two months ago I was on Daxam, it was a lovely summer day, holiday time beautiful warm nights and the flowers were in full bloom, I had everything, a job I enjoyed, a lovely home, my family, my friend.” His voice started to crack, as tears started pooling in his eyes, he slouched against a wall, crumpling to sit on the floor. “W w what do I have now? Nothing, my home, my life everything is gone. I have no one to talk to, years of friendships are gone, and even if someone survived they will be 35 years older now, they lived their lives, I am a distant memory to them, if anything. This planet is so hard and Im really trying” Alex sat down next to him, her heart breaking for the scared young boy sat next to her. She took his hand in hers while he carried on. “I only understand half of what Winn says, English is hard. I still don’t know what Chillax or Bae means. Everything is so different, I’m really trying. I live here on this base, I have no privacy, everything I do is controlled by the DEO and Kara , I’m considered a danger because I suddenly have all these powers to adjust to. Kara wants me to be just like her, and I’m not sure I want to, and everything I question it she throws up the fact I’m from Daxam, like it’s a bad thing, I’m sorry I’m not perfect and from Earth or Krypton, I cant help where I’m from” He was sobbing and Alex wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair

“Its ok” she whispered, looking up she saw J’onn watching them and nodded. He looked concerned “It will be ok” she whispered to Mon-El.  


	5. Chapter 5

After the briefing came to an abrupt end with Alex and Mon-El leaving Kara got up and went to talk to the one person she really needed to speak to.

As the hologram of her mother switched on she felt reassured, and a wave of comfort, she smiled at the sight of her, and sat down on the floor.

“Hi Mum” she grinned

“Hello my daughter” the Kryptonian woman replied, “How can I help you?”

“I just need a chat” she smiled, unsure why she was trying to look cheery for a hologram. “I feel so lost mum. I cant explain to anyone here, because they don’t understand, how could they understand, they didn’t come from Krypton,” she started fiddling with her cape, she had changed in to her spare Supergirl outfit before the earlier briefing.

“You wish to talk about Krypton?”

“No,” Kara wasn’t too sure, “No, I don’t know………, could we be wrong about Daxam?”

“Daxam, our sister world, started a horrific war which killed millions”

“I know all of that, just are they all bad?”

“They are bullies only out for themselves” came the stilted reply, Kara looked sadly at her mother

“Mon-El isn’t,” she protested, ”well he was a bit, but he’s kind and caring and not like we were told Daxamites are, I mean he’s a bit like we were told, but he’s different”

“Kara, I recommend removing this boy from your life”

“Im not sure I can, we had a fight and I feel so empty, I want to run to him, and tell him what has upset me, but I cant cos I have upset me. I hate that all I know is that Daxamites are bad”

“Daxam…….” The hologram started to reply

“Sound off,” Kara instructed before continuing “What if we were wrong? We judge and hate people because of the past, but he says we started the War, we judge his people, we think we are better because we believe other things, maybe having a royal family is ok, I don’t know, maybe it’s a good way to rule, how can we know. Some countries here have Royal families, some don’t, each works differently, maybe our worlds are like that.” She sighed, “Could we have been wrong for so long? How can I get past this? Every time I get close to him I judge him, I assume he will be what I was always told he is, and I try to change him, make him more Kryptonian, more like me, what you would approve of. I’m not sure why I do that, he’s perfect as he is. I mean he drives me crazy all the time, he is pig headed and argues, but calls me out when I’m unfair, or harsh or judge people. He makes me smile, more than that, he makes me laugh, and happy, and I hate that he’s not talking to me, because I feel there is a huge part missing from my life, I want  to go to his room and talk to him, he listens like he really cares. All I want is to be close to him, he’s my closest friend………..”

The door opened, and Winn was stood there, he looked at Kara sat on the floor full Supergirl outfit fiddling with her cape

“Are you ok” He asked looking concerned there was something wrong with the Aliens the all seemed to be acting a little crazier than normal

“I’m fine” she replied, fake smile plastered on her face, “just tired, wanted to see mum, but off to bed now” and she got to her feet

Winn smiled at her, his work clothes were crumpled from a long day in them, and he too wanted nothing more than his bed, “Fancy dropping me home? I’m shattered and it takes a while to get home this time of night”

“Sure” replied Kara

“Great” grinned Winn, “I’ll grab my bag”

Kara turned to the hologram “Bye mum” and it shut down, then followed Winn to get his bag


	6. Chapter 6

Kara woke early after a terrible nights sleep, she realised she was still in her supergirl outfit, well that was a first, she didn’t normally sleep in it. She shook the sleep from her eyes and showered, she put her outfit in the washing machine and pulled her spare from the cupboard, then put it back today she didn’t fancy being Supergirl, today she wanted to be Kara, she got dressed in a soft blue sun dress and a yellow cardigan.

After eating breakfast she fussed around her flat for a bit, before realised she was wasting time, putting off having to take Mon-El somewhere. She really hoped he was listening cos she had no idea what they were meant to be doing. Butterflies flitted around her stomach, that horrible nervous feeling where she struggled to know what she wanted, yet knew that something had to change, she hated feeling like that.

“Deep breaths Kara, Deep breaths” she muttered to herself and picked up her bag and phone, no messages, she felt sad, she half hoped that there would be messages from Alex or Mon-El or even Winn, she assumed that Alex had shouted at Mon-El, unfairly and he had stormed off into the arms of a random female, he certainly had no problem attracting people. She could have kicked her self not noticing how attractive he was, seriously boy band pretty, muscles but not too much, just enough to show in those t-shirts he liked wearing, grey eyes who has grey eyes? That smile that reassured you. Not that looks were a concern to her, she was more interested in him as a person.

“Stop wasting time” she scolded herself and walked out of the front door

At the DEO it was very quiet, only the night staff were there, she glanced at her watch, 5.30am, no wonder, most of the staff would not be in until 9, and those called in last night would be in later, no chance that Winn would be around, he was not a morning person, evenings were more about him and his on line gaming, J’onn needed some down time, he was so wound up.

Kara walked to the locker room where Mon-El slept, hesitating before opening the door, she looked to his bed and her heart sank, it was empty, the sheets and bedding was neatly folded on one side, and it looked as if his personal items had gone, his green jacket normally was hung over the edge of the locker but that was missing, and his locker was open and clearly empty. He had left, it was very clear to see. Suddenly everything started to spin while getting darker and darker, she hit the floor with a thud.

 

 

* * *

 

Kara woke a few seconds later, pleased that no one else had witnessed her fainting, she got up and sat on the now empty bed catching her breath. Her eyes starting to water, and she felt her pulse rising with the panic that he was gone.

“You shouldn’t be in here” a harsh female voice demanded as a DEO officer walked into the room, spotting Kara, “Im sorry Ma’am” she quickly apologised, “I didn’t recognise you out of your uniform” indicating that Kara was not dressed as Supergirl

“Needs a wash” Smiled Kara flashing a smile at the officer, ”Where is Mon-El?”  then trying to distance herself emotionally from him added “We have a mission and I was to pick him up this morning”

“Im not sure Ma’am, Im sorry I came on shift late, maybe he’s working out?”

Kara smiled and stood up “Thanks, I will check that out”

She stopped by the training room but he wasn’t there, just memories of working out with him, how he felt when fighting, how he tasted when they were kissing, and she couldn’t stand it any longer, she rush out of the DEO

She was flying around not sure what to do or where to go, and there was only 1 person she could talk to about this even though she knew what the outcome would be, so at 6 am she was knocking on Alex’s door.

The door opened and a damp Daxamite opened the door, his hair was wet and dripping over his bare chest glistening with water, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and had clearly dashed out of the shower to open the door, he had his finger pressed to his lips suggesting silence, but Kara couldn’t say a word if she wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to remind you this is AU before we knew who Mon-El was and Alex hasnt come out to Kara yet, or anyone
> 
> Thank you for the comments and likes, if I could hug you all I would
> 
> *******

Mon-El grabbed Kara’s arm realising how bad it looked, him clad only in a towel at her sister’s house, “Whatever is going through your mind, it’s not what it looks like” he whispered, she looked like she was about to run away so he continued “Please for once in your life trust me enough to hear me out, not judge me because of a reputation my home planet has”

Kara, hurt and cross and just wanting to run, was stung by recent events so decided to follow him inside.

She sat on her sisters sofa, a cup of coffee in her hand, moving between holding it and putting it on the table as she was shaking she was worried it would spill everywhere. Mon-El came back into the living room, this time wearing faded blue jeans, still shirtless, a black T-shirt in one hand and a small towel in the other as he rubbed his hair removing most of the extra water, leaving his dark hair spiked in damp clumps. He dropped the towel into the Washing Machine, and pulled on his T-shirt sitting next to her.

“You and my sister” she nearly hissed at him, “Seriously is that how you hurt me”

He started to laugh, which made her more annoyed

“Alex!” the amusement in his voice was clear to hear, “Oh Kara, I’m so far from what you sister looks for in a partner” shaking his head in amusement, then backing up slightly, “Thought it appears you are not yet aware, interesting, she will let you know in her own time”

Kara look confused at him, but was still annoyed as to why he was there

“So I went to the DEO to do that thing that J’onn wanted us to do” she explained

“You have no idea what we were meant to do?” he was studying her, then decided to fill it in, “We need to go to see a crash landed ship, it went down last night, he wanted me to go along as I have more knowledge of other races than you” realising she may take his words as bragging, he changed to add, “from my time with “ he paused slightly as if considering his words, “guarding the Royal Family”

“Oh, that makes sense” she smiled, “I wasn’t really listening yesterday,”

“I guessed, “ he smiled, “yesterday was eventful for a few of us” he gestured around, “Look, I’m sorry about us, I really like you Kara…”

“But…….” She continued

“You have too many hang-ups about who I am, you can’t look past where I am from” He no longer was smiling, he looked heart broken. Tears pooled in her blue eyes

“Mon-El, I really want to, when I’m with you it doesn’t matter where you are from”

“It’s funny, how much our upbringing impacts us isn’t it?”

Kara grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes, “What happens now?”

“We try to be friends I guess, I mean that’s a massive step for our races isn’t it?”

She looked unsure, but smiled at him, “Why are you at my Sisters? And where is she?”

“She’s asleep, we were talking most of the night so she’s pretty tired, she’s taking the day off and having a lie in” he replied

“Talking?” questioned Kara

“Yeah” he replied in a non-committal way

She badly wanted to ask what they were but didn’t want to push it

“I guess we should check out that ship, or J’onn will be calling and you will be late for work”

“I’m on holiday from CatCo this week, so I’m all yours after” she smiled, before realising what she was saying, he didn’t reply, almost pretending he didn’t hear her, her heart sank

“Can you fly us there? I still can’t fly, though Winn thinks I may if I stay on this planet long enough”

She nodded and they walked to the window together before flying off.

* * *

 

Kara dropped Mon-El back at Alex’s flat after they had looked into the ship and identified it. She then went home, to watch a weepy film and sleep.

* * *

 

Alex looked at her house guest, watching her sister fly off, “So did you tell her?”

He shook his head “No, this is something I need to do, its for me, not because of someone else”

Alex beamed at him, “Mon-El what happened to you,” and flung her arms around him

* * *

 

It was nearly midday when Kara woke, she had gone home, crawled into bed to watch a dvd and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, this wouldn’t alarm her, but she realised it was midday the next day, she had slept for 27 hours. A glance at her phone told her that she had missed a few texts from Alex who just assumed she was busy, but nothing urgent. She picked up the phone and texted Alex back, stating she had slept for a whole day so not ignoring her. She got up and showered, and went to make toast before realising she was out of bread.

Her phone Beeped, it was Alex, who was suggesting lunch, Kara looking at the lack of bread issue, thought 2 birds with one stone, and texted back that she would meet her in 20 minutes

* * *

 

As Kara approached the restaurant she was concerned to see J’onn and Mon-El sat with Alex

“Everything ok?” she asked, wondering why there were a group waiting for her

Mon-El smiled warmly at her, J’onn always looked slightly annoyed so his mood was hard to judge

“Everything is good, we just need to have a chat with you about a few things” Alex explained, “Lets order first”

“Good idea, I’m very hungry” Kara exclaimed, trying to cover up her panic

They all ordered, and everyone bar Kara had a light meal, Kara was very hungry and ordered 2 meals and a milkshake.

“So Kara we have something to discuss with you” Started Alex, her tone was slightly pensive, “We” she gestured around the table, “Have been talking about Mon-El’s future around here, and it’s been decided that he will no longer be under your custody..”

She hushed slightly as the food arrived, they thanked their server and then carried on

“Is this cos of the Daxam thing” she jumped in panicked, worried about everything at once was he pushing her away because of where they were born, did they others think she was racist, did she think she was racist?

“No,” reassured Mon-El

“No” continued J’onn. “We just decided he’s an adult and had proven himself so doesn’t need to be under anyone’s supervision”

Kara bit her lip but nodded

“Alex and I were talking last night, and I really want to settle in to my new home, but I can’t do that if someone else makes my choices” Mon-El explained, “I need to learn for myself and find myself, you are so caring and so kind, but you are also too busy, you have 2 lives, you don’t need me as well,  it’s hard to teach me everything in the short time you have free, you are young, need to spend your time having fun” He smiled

“We asked too much of you Kara” Stated J’onn, “we can see something is bothering you, so decided to ease the burden, and it was unfair of me to ask you to work with someone whose culture you oppose, it would be like forcing me to work with M’gann” Kara wanted to protest, but a quick glance at Mon-El who was shaking his head made her think this was a fight that she didn’t need to or want to have.

She nodded and J’onn checked his watch, “Excuse me” he stated then left, Mon-El looked amused, J’onn’s bluntness always entertained him.

Alex was still eating and shrugged, “So are you going to fill her in, or shall I?” she looked at the young man next to her, he grinned

“Ok, I want to tell her” and he reached into his pocket, Kara was concerned this was already rather strange, then Mon-El pulled out a plastic card and passed it to her.

“University of National City?” She read “Mike Matthews! You are a student! What are you studying?

“Anthropology” he beamed, “It seemed the best way to learn about this world, Plus as Alex explains University is a place for young people to learn their place in the world, stand on their own feet and make mistakes with a safety net”

“The DEO have set Mon-El up with a scholarship and financial support, and he has agreed to work for us on weekends if needed, we can monitor him and his powers, with freedom to create a life that he wants” Alex reassured her sister, Then turning to him, “There is one condition though, given your reputation, you can’t live on campus, we have a flat for you next door, its discreet enough so we can visit you without nosey students watching. This restaurant is DEO friendly as well, so we can meet and chat here!” there was a slight hint of a threat to her tone

This didn’t faze the young Alien who was smiling

Alex finished her drink, and stood up, she pulled a small envelope from her pocket, which she softly threw to Mon-El, “Keys for your flat, your new bank card, pin number and the address of a furniture shop who will furnish your flat, I will have your things delivered to you later, Mr Jones who owns the shop should be able to get you stuff for today then the rest will be in a few days, and don’t forget that your Uni books, and computer will be arriving at 7, Winn will be coming over to fix your secure WIFI about that time as well, so make you are in”

“Thank you Alex” he replied and hugged her

“Kara, if you want to chat I’m finishing work at 6 today, unless something comes up, text me” and she walked off

“So I’m not your Mentor anymore?” Kara asked her voice cracking slightly

“No you are not,” He confirmed

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence which Mon-El broke, he put his hand out, too shake hands “I think we need to start again, Hi I’m Mon-El”

Kara laughed and took his hand “Hi I’m Kara” she smiled

“So Kara, do you have any plans or will you like to be Kara and Mike for an afternoon, and do normal Human things, like checking out my new flat and shopping for furniture” he smiled

“There is nothing I would like more, other than being Kara and Mon-El and being human for the afternoon” she replied

“Did you know that Mon-El is a more normal name that half the students I met today, there was a girl called Bunny, isn’t that an animal?” He asked laughing as they got up from the table, he left some money on the table for a tip as the bill was already charged to the DEO and they went to see his new flat


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a light fluffy chapter to get out two crazy kids to spend some time together just being them, I have some very sad plans for the next chapter, so just wrote some light friendship building with the 2 of them. Thank you for all your kind words in the reviews it makes me so happy to see people are reading this and enjoying this #Karamel 
> 
> *****

Kara looked around the empty flat, it was light and airy, the open-plan kitchen/living area had 2 large windows at on the back wall, which led to small balcony, there was a good sized bedroom, a nice bathroom, with power shower and an old fashioned roll top bath. There was also a walk in wardrobe. She smiled at Mon-El who was excitedly looking in the oven, she realised he possibly wasn’t used to ovens or cooking food. The Flat seemed to have some basics, the kitchen was fitted out with all the plates and pans etc that he could need. There were towels in the bathroom, and a pile of blankets and duvets in the wardrobe, so he only needed furniture and personal touches.

“I think we need a list of what you need” she said

“Alex gave me a basic list” he grinned, his grey eyes really lighting up and made Kara’s heart flutter/

“Right well lets go and get those things so you have somewhere to sleep tonight”

“This is very, how do you say it?” He paused, “Domestic” and grinned, “So I think you have to call me Mike in public, as that’s to be my Earth name” she nodded.

* * *

 

They went to the furniture shop, which was anything but small, it was a large warehouse, and anything that wasn’t in stock could be ordered for 2 days later. The moment Mon-El introduced himself the Assistant couldn’t be more helpful

“Ah Mr Matthews we have been expecting you,” Gushed the old man (Mr Jones), shaking his hand, “Who is this charming young lady? Your girlfriend?” he asked taking Kara’s hand and kissing it

“No!” exclaimed both Kara and Mon-El a little too loudly and urgently. And Mr Jones smiled at them both

They agreed to get the basics today and come back another day for anything that they didn’t have time for, so priorities were bed and sofa and a desk for study. Clearly to Kara’s amusement the bed was his first choice, they walked around the show room, and he picked a plain heavy white wooden bedframe, then suggested that they try the mattresses out by lying on the show beds to see what they liked best.

“I’m not sure why you are asking my opinion on your bed”, Kara flushed slightly “It’s your bed not mine”

He started to laugh, and grabbed her hand yanking her on to the bed, she tumbled as she landed next to him “I like this one best, what do you think?” She was laughing as she fell, and relaxed into the bed

“This is nice” she mumbled closing her eyes

“Good decision made then” he grinned propping up on to his elbow and looking at her, he got up off the bed and helped her up, “Now for a sofa”

They tried a few sofas laughing as they joking imagined evenings in his new flat, Kara was keen on a small simple sofa until she sat on it and realised that any person visiting Mon-El would be sat very close to him and she hated the thought of another woman that close to him, He wanted a sofa big enough to sleep on in case he had guests who needed to sleep over. So they tried a few, and both agreed on a 3 seater and a pair of matching arm chairs, but neither liked the colour, so Mr Jones brought out the colour swabs and allowed the perceived couple to pick a dark grey. A few calls later and they were informed it would be collected from another warehouse and delivered the next day, So they picked other items they liked, a coffee table, some lamps for the living room, others for the bed room, 2 tables one for each side of the bed, a desk and chair, a small dining table and chairs, a TV stand for the living room, and TV (Kara picked as all the details were alien to Mon-El) and a chest of drawers and TV for the bedroom, Kara argued he didn’t need one, he pointed out she wasn’t sleeping there and he was, so he was watching TV in bed, this one had a built in DVD player.

Mr Jones assured them anything currently in shock would be delivered about 7 and the rest would be the next day. Having a few hours to spare before any of the deliveries they decided to carry on being normal humans

“Let’s go to the park” grinned Kara, “I never just go to the park, I’m always rescuing people not just relaxing”

“On one condition” he grinned, “or make it 2”

She looked at him “And what are your conditions Mr Matthews?”

“Well Miss Danvers,“ he grinned, “We have ice cream and try to roller skate”

“I think we can manage that” She lead the way smiling to herself at the idea of Mon-El on skates and how bad he would be, though she was let down when he turned out to be pretty good.

They sat on the grass in the sun eating ice cream and chatting, “I like this flavour” Mon-El indicated the toffee ice cream he had 3 different flavoured scopes in the tub he was eating, “Want to try some?” He held out the spoon with some on, she looked uncertain, “I promise I don’t have germs, well maybe I do” she shrugged, and she smiled and took the spoon

“Yum, I should have had that one” she sighed, he handed his tub of Ice cream over to her, “Here you go”

“Are you sure?” she queried, touched by how kind he was being, he nodded. “Want some of mine?”

“No its fine” he lay on his back with his hands folded behind his head, she looked at him “Stop blocking my tan” he complained and grabbed her hand to pull her down next to him

“My ice cream” she joked as for the 2nd time that day she nearly landed on him, and holding closely to the tub of ice cream he just gave her.

“It’s nice here, reminds me of the Palace gardens” he fondly remembered, “I wish I could have taken you there”

She smiled, then her phone beeped

 _“Are you ok? I know you don’t like Mon-El much, J’onn and I thought it was for the best to give you space from him_ ” read the text from Alex

She smiled at the text and the irony

                _“Im ok, just relaxing in the park with a friend”_

Alex texted back very quickly _“Mark?”_

 _“Not telling”_ replied Kara

She suddenly saw the time and jumped up, “Time to go sleepy” she declared, “Its 6.30”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this forever ago (about dec 16) so a lot that came to pass is somewhat different (ie Rhea that evil queen is fondly remembered by Mon-El)
> 
> My original notes 
> 
> Note to self don’t watch the Vampire Diaries while writing Supergirl fiction, I nearly called Mon-El Kai a few times, but at least he hasn’t gone on a crazy killing spree
> 
> Also I know its not Cannon or confirmed or much beyond fan speculation, but I think Mon-El is the Daxam Prince so will be dropping hints about that in
> 
> Thank you again for your comments, and reviews they make me so happy to read them, mostly this week, its emotionally a bad week for me, (I lost someone and this time of year I miss the most)  
> I channeled a bit of that into Kara and Mon-El’s chat towards the end, will expand on that later, just found it a bit hard to write.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Mon-El strolled slowly back to his new flat, she was enjoying this “being human day” taking in her surroundings, watching people interact, she realised she normally was so fast paced, being Supergirl, being a reporter, being everything expected of her she forgot to be human and to live.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked looking at her with interest

“Just how nice it is to enjoy life for once, this is the first time in ages that I have really just looked around without being on alert”

“Do you enjoy it?” he asked

“Yes very much, it’s nice just being normal for once” she grinned at him. “Well as normal as we ever feel” she glanced at an old couple, both with shocking white hair softly kissing each other, and smiled “I often wonder what it would be like to just be normal”

“If you were normal, you wouldn’t have met me, just think how dull your life would be,” he grinned

She softly hit his arm, “You say dull, I say stress free” she joked, then realised they were outside his flat, she paused not sure what they would do now, did she go in with him or not, though he soon fixed that issue.

“Fancy coming up, once the furniture is here we can grab some dinner?” he looked at her, then suddenly realised that he didn’t want to pressure her, “you don’t have to if you are busy”

“I would love to, can I pop home, I need to charge my phone or else I won’t have any battery, plus I don’t think we are ready to explain to Winn why I’m at your flat just yet, he’s due at 7 isn’t he?”

Mon-El smiled, “Come over when you are ready. Shall I text when Winn has gone?”  she nodded, and walked off

* * *

 

He went up to his flat, and smiled, peace, and personal space, after too long living in a busy building with strangers being around him all the time and nowhere to be by himself. Before he had time to think much there was a knock on the door, his books and laptop arrived as well as a box of cables and other bits that he assumed were aimed at Winn for setting up a secure network. He decided it was safest not to touch the lap top either, it was new in a box and he didn’t really understand all the technology of this world yet, his phone was just about complicated enough for him.

The next knock on the door was all his things he had left with Alex which was not a lot given he had been living in the DEO. He was unpacking these when his furniture arrived, there were 8 men helping to unpack and set it up, he tried to help but they refused his assistance, even though he knew he could easily carry any item, even pretending he was human he would still carry a lot. They worked swiftly and within 30 minutes, his bedroom was all furnished, the living room was awaiting the sofa and armchairs as well as the kitchen table and chairs, but was starting to look more homely. He thanked the delivery men and they assured him the remainder of the order would be with him within 48 hours and would text him to arrange delivery.

“Sorry Man, something came up at work, can’t get to you today, can I come over tomorrow AM? Winn”

“No Problem, anything I can help with?” texted back Mon-El

“Oh Man we so need a good natter, how about some Call of Duty after work on Sat, your place I will set you up with an X-box”

“I only understand half of that, but we can talk about that tomorrow”

With that a confused looking Mon-El decided to put the bedding on his bed, he would ask Kara what Winn meant when he saw her later.

Oh Kara, he thought, grabbed his phone

  
                “Winn cancelled work need him, so you can come over when you want”

                “Over in five minutes” She replied

                “Shall I order us food? What do you fancy, can you bring some of those movies on round discs, you pick the ones, just have no tv yet”

                “Yes, and you pick, see you soon X”

* * *

 

Kara arrived at his flat, she was feeling nervous, she hadn’t felt like this ever, just friends just friends she said as she knocked on the door.

He opened the door grinning and looking proud, the room was half furnished and looked a lot better than a few hours earlier, “I ordered Pizza and beer, is that ok” he looked concerned, “it’s wrong?”

“No” she smiled, “No it’s all good, I brought some films”

She followed him into the flat, and looked around, “have you worked out the oven yet?”

He smirked “I’m not that hopeless, I can also work a kettle, can I get you a coffee?”

She smiled, he filled the kettle and switched it on, then walked to the balcony, she followed.

“It’s nice here,” she said looking out at the park, the cool air brushing against her face, glancing at him, he looked very attractive in the half light

“It’s nice to not be in ear shot of any of the DEO for once, “he smiled, looking at her, the moonlight shimmered in her hair, “This planet is pretty, but I miss Daxam…” he didn’t get a chance to finish as there was a knock on the door, “Pizza” he grinned and went to collect it

* * *

 

There was an uncomfortable discussion about should they sit in the floor of the living room  as there were no chairs, or should they sit on his bed and watch DVDs on his DVD playing TV as the TV channels were not connected yet.

Both of them heavily stressed that they were friends only, so they took their beer, coffee, pizza and potato wedges into the bed room and Kara put a DVD on and showed him how to work the remote control.

“You don’t have dragons on this world?” asked Mon-El propped up by a pile of pillows, next to Kara on the bed

“No” smiled Kara, “we don’t really have large flying animals, seagulls are as large as they get” with a playful teasing tone in her voice

“Shame” laminated Mon-El “I like dragons, had a pet one”

“A Pet dragon?” questioned Kara, “I thought they were only for the rich”

“Well it was the Prince’s…… but as his body guard I looked after it and part of my duty” Mon-El quickly explained, “He was very sweet, looked like that one, Toothless?” He pointed at the dragon on the screen, Kara was really enjoying watching Mon-El watch How to Train your Dragon, more as an instructional video than a film, “He only agreed to look after him because he was injured in a match and they were going to kill him,” Mon-El explained

“We didn’t have any pets” said Kara sadly looking at him

“Does it get easier?” he asked earnestly

“What?” she queries softly

“The loneliness, missing everything from home, the smell of the air, the hum of the insects. The food, but mostly my family, my friends. The other day when I was upset I wanted to talk to my Mum so badly, but I will never hear her voice again, never turn to her for advice, and I really want to. And that sounds bad I’m considered an adult, should be mated, yet I still want to turn to her for advice. Talk though things with her.

So many questions I will never know the answer too, so many things I will never get to tell her. To see my Dad be proud of me, or horrified I’m never sure how he feels about me, I never seem to do what he wants from me. I hate it, I just want to talk to them again, even once more, get to say goodbye, but I don’t even know where they were on that last day.

What about my friends, I can never be really honest about who I am can I? I mean your friends know but they are your friends, I step out of line and they take your side. Will I ever find friends again like I had, from when I was very young, who have the same upbringing, understand my culture like they do?”

Kara took his hand, “I don’t know, I’m sorry, I was lucky, Clark was here already, he found me a family, who accepted me so quickly and I never felt anything other than love from them, I could open up to them. Maybe I was lucky, young enough to adapt, but still remember my home, not a single day goes by when I don’t miss my real mum, I have Eliza, and she’s wonderful, loves me so much. Still there were days when I wanted my real mum, the woman who cared for me when I was 2, who knows the songs that help me sleep, and I will never replace that.

I can never replace that, but other people will come into your life who fill those gaps, make the pain easier to bear, and make it easier to make this planet your home, and you will always have me” she swallowed slightly as she said that unsure how he would react, he moved to pull her closer to him, into a hug

“Oh Kara I wish that was true, we both know you are too good for me, and one day you will realise it too”

“Mon-El I wish you had the faith in yourself that I do” she said staring into his grey eyes, as he released the hug and lay back down, she lay down again leaning her head slightly on his chest and looking at the TV

He was grinning at it, “Oh he can fly again, This is a great film” purposely avoiding talking about feelings anymore, they drifted to sleep with the film still playing with her curled up against his chest and him softly stroking her hair


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay life got in the way

* * *

 

Mon-El woke up, slightly disorientated by the new surroundings and much bigger bed, as the sleep lifted from his eyes he saw Kara curled up on the other side of the bed sound asleep. He smiled she looked so pretty her golden curls tumbling over her face. He pulled a blanket over her, slipped out of bed, grabbing his phone and some clean clothes he left the bedroom, to shower, pulling the door shut behind him so she could sleep longer.

“Hi Man, Im free this morning, can I come over in half an hour” Texted Winn

Mon-El replied that he was free and then went to shower, enjoying the new found freedom he made a coffee and waited for Winn to arrive

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door, Mon-El rushed to the door before Winn woke Kara,

“Hi Man” grinned Winn, his blue eyes gleaming with excitement, his relationship with the young Alien had been rocky but he decided to put to behind them. How many people got to be good friends with 2 real life superheroes, and having a close male friend would be nice for once. James was a friend, but he was all business, Guardian stuff, work things. Winn was in serious need of a guy friend who he could play computer games with, talk about girls, go to bars with, (though he was concerned about how much female attention he would get if he went with Mon-El, women seemed very drawn to him).

Mon-El beamed at him, then whispered “Shh,” and pointed to the bed room door

Winn nodded looking proud, “Already?” he exclaimed in hushed tones

“Not like that” Mon-El countered, but Winn wasn’t listening, he looked in awe at his Daxamite friend.

“Teach me your ways”

“What is a Call of Duty?” Mon-El asked trying to change the subject, which worked, Winn excitedly explained it, to a confused Mon-El who had seen battle so wondered why people would pretend to be in it, and why sit around looking at a screen when they could be out enjoying the world

Winn happily set up the Wifi and home network for Mon-El showed him how to turn his laptop on and assured him that it was baby steps, he would adjust to Earth technology, He set him up with the TV channels, including the English Premier league Football after his taste of football had made him wanting more.

“This place is nice” commented Winn, glancing around, “Better than Student Digs, I hear you are a student now” and winked

“Ok what’s that mean?”

“Students normally party a lot, and tidy up a lot less, tend to be loud and not nice as they will just get damaged”

Mon-El nodded, he was used to the best that Daxam could offer living in the Palace.

“Parties, I do like Parties” He stated, “Maybe not as much as Kryptonians think I should, there is a time and place for that “ He looked around, “Yes I’m lucky I was found by you and your friends, I am glad I was accepted, could have been much worse” he smiled, passing Winn a cup of coffee

“Im glad that we met you too, its nice to learn new customs” Smiled Winn, “Plus having an Alien as a friend means there is very chance I can Spank you at Pro Evo”

Mon-El looked horrified, “Spank!” he questioned

Winn smirked then burst out laughing, “Spank, it means beat”

“You want to Beat me? As in Hit?”

“No I want to win a game I play against you” Winn Exclaimed

“Oh” replied Mon-El, “That makes more sense, I don’t think I will ever get used to your language”

Winn looked proud “When is the rest of the furniture arriving?”

“They said by tomorrow will text when it’s ready”

“All done,” Grinned Winn, as the TV lit up and there were a list of channels, “I have given you access to most TV channels, your Wifi and network runs though the DEO so you have all the protection that the DEO offers. Try not to talk about any Alien related things on any other network, they are not as protected, you don’t know who can access your accounts, and its’ dangerous for you. To connect to the network you need your DEO ID and your finger print and your password each week”

“So much to remember”

“You will adjust, it will be golden”

“Thank you” softy smiled Mon-El, “Not just for this, for everything”

Winn beamed, “Aw man” and hugged the very shocked Daxamite

“Hey Winn” murmured a very sleepy Kara, her hair messed and wild, her dress creased from sleep.

The two guys turned to face her, Mon-El beamed and Winn looked shocked

“Kara?” he panicky looked between Kara and Mon-EL, “you are here, in Mon-El’s bed?”

“Yes she slept with me last night” Innocently proclaimed Mon-El

“Ummm, Not quite” protested Kara

“You two?” stated Winn, “Wow I didn’t see that happening”

“It’s not what it seems” protested Kara

“You slept together”

“Yes” confirmed Mon-El

“No,” declared Kara

“We did,” Mon-El was very confused as to why she was denying it, “We watched a film, then fell asleep, you were there when I woke, so I left you sleeping”

“So you didn’t…” Winn queried

“No No No” defended Kara, as Mon-El looked on not understanding the half conversation that was being had. “We Slept, nothing else not SLEPT”

“Oh you mean Mated” beamed Mon-El starting to follow the discussion, “No we are just friends, we were talking about home and My…. I mean the Prince’s Pet dragon, and then it was late”

Winn looked a little more assured, but still concerned, “Why were you in his bed?”

“No seats, no TV in this room” Kara explained

“Right” smiled Winn, accepting the answer, he still had feeling for Kara, he hoped she would return them. He tilted his head and looked at Mon-El “Pet Dragon?”


End file.
